


Promise

by femmefatal



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Goodbye Kisses, How many different ways can I say the same thing, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Kobra Kid's been kidnapped, and Party Poison has to save him. The thing is, Fun Ghoul has no guarantee he'll make it out alive.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but also really sweet. It physically hurt me to write. Enjoy!

“Please, please be careful. Please.”

“I will be, baby,” Party muttered softly, pressing their forehead to Ghoul’s. “I promise. It’s all going to be okay.”

“If either of you don’t make it out of that place in one piece-”

“Not gonna happen, I swear. Kobra can stick up for himself well enough, we both know our way around the City, and have you ever known me fuck up a mission? Wait, no, don’t answer that,” Party said quickly as Ghoul smirked despite himself.

“You’re a motherfucker, Poison. My motherfucker.”

“All yours. Always.”

Jet Star marched over and grabbed Poison’s arm. “Come on,” he said gruffly. “We need to go.”

“You’re right,” Party agreed. “Bye, Ghoul- we’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

* * *

 

Party had let Jet drag them about ten feet towards the Trans Am when they felt a small hand smack their shoulder. They twisted their head around just in time for Ghoul to shove his mouth against Party’s, carding one hand through their blood-coloured hair while the other fisted the back of their shirt. Ghoul’s tongue slipped inside Party’s mouth and probed about as Jet quietly let Poison go and slinked slyly away towards the Trans Am, leaving Party’s hands free to grab at Ghoul’s hair and roam across his shoulders to his back before settling on his waist. Ghoul was almost splitting Party’s lip with how hard he was biting it, but Party couldn’t care less; they just wanted to feel as much of Ghoul as possible, pain and all. Then they were pulling apart and they rested their foreheads together for a second before Party pecked Ghoul’s lips one last time and turned away again. Ghoul watched the back of his head and vowed to memorize every part of them until he could see and touch and breathe it again. Ghoul didn’t see Party’s tears and Party didn’t see his; they didn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is open-ended, you pick what happens. Thanks to an anonymous blogger who sent me a prompt for this on my [Tumblr](https://threecheersforthedanger-days.tumblr.com). I'm always open to Danger Days prompts if you want to send them!


End file.
